1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to vehicle elements and, in particular, to an adjustment of vehicle elements through a speech control.
2. Related Art
Drivers and passengers operate devices when traveling. Drivers may control mirrors, displays, navigation systems, and entertainment systems. In many systems in vehicle devices are manually controlled. With so many devices to control, setting the devices is challenge and a distraction too.
There is a need for a hands free adjustment of vehicle elements. The control may provide access to one or more in-vehicle systems.